


Tempest

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's afraid of something, even Castiel. Set in Season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest

The fallen angel Castiel was sitting on a park bench in Ohio late one night watching the sky when his cell phone buzzed. Reaching into his coat pocket, he retrieved the small machine and read the short message he'd received.

_stuck in motel. bring food._

Sighing to himself, Castiel carefully put the phone away. He took one last look at the sky, stood up and vanished from the spot.

* * *

Sam turned away from the window and pulled a patented bitch-face at his brother.

"Dude, tell me you didn't just send Cas on a food run?"

Dean nonchalantly put his cell phone back on the table beside his bed, saying, "Of course not..."

"Dean..."

"Have you looked outside - it's a friggin' monsoon out there! And it's after midnight so nothing's going to be open in weather like this."

Resolve dying, Sam's eyes slid back to the window. "It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?" Dean said just a second before Castiel appeared sodden wet, holding two plastic bags, one in either hand.

Sam disapprovingly shook his head as Dean jumped off of the bed with a, "Cas – you're awesome," and grabbed the bags from his hands, bringing them to the table and going through them. Castiel fruitlessly tried to wipe the excess water from his wrists but the sodden coat clung to his skin.

Taking pity on him, Sam said, "Why don't you lose the coat for awhile Cas? Hang out with us."

Castiel rubbed at his wet neck (wetting it more) and already Sam could see the refusal written on his face.

"Yeah Cas, stick around," Dean said between bites of food.

Sighing, the angel murmured, "Very well." Of course - if Dean asks it...

Slowly Castiel removed his trench coat and, after a moment, removed the suit jacket as well leaving him wearing only the white dress shirt and crooked blue tie. And the dress pants (of course). Sam couldn't help but stare at him. Without the layers of coats, Castiel looked so...small. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Castiel was only disguised as a human when he was something so much greater.

"How's the search going?" Sam asked, grabbing the other large, Styrofoam box and moving over to his bed. He opened it to find a chicken salad sandwich, also with sides of fries and coleslaw.

"Not well," Castiel said, shaking his head.

Dean handed the angel a few fries before biting into his own double bacon, double onion cheeseburger. After examining the fried potato like it was poisonous, Castiel took a small bite off the end before putting the rest of it into his mouth and moving on to the next one.

"Try some ketchup," Dean said, squirting a packet onto a napkin.

Sam rolled his eyes and returned to his meal just as lightning flashed through the window and the power blinked out.

"Damn it," Dean said, getting out of his chair and carefully making his way across the room to check the light switch. When that didn't work, he checked the window and announced, "Looks like the whole block lost it."

Sam swallowed his bite of bread and offered a hollow, "That sucks."

Dean made his way back to the table and made to grab a fry but his hand came up empty.

"Cas, did you eat my fries?"

"…They were surprisingly good…"

Sam almost choked on his food, he laughed so hard.

"Screw you, Cas," Dean said, finding his hamburger and taking a large bite out of it.

Another bolt of lightning flashed through the window illuminating them all and Sam noticed the odd way Castiel flinched and closed his eyes before the room darkened again.

"Here Cas, try my coleslaw - I think you'd like it," Sam said, removing the small plastic top from the little container.

Sam heard the sound of a chair moving across the carpet and the footsteps of Castiel coming towards him. Just as he reached out a hand to grab the container, a boom of thunder shook the thin walls and Sam heard the squishing sound of something wet hitting the sheets.

"What happened?" Dean asked, rising.

"Nothing just dropped a little slaw on the bed. Grab a towel or napkin or something."

Another flash of lightning and boom of thunder and Sam actually saw Castiel jump and look out the window in fear. "You okay, Cas?"

"I am...I am fine."

"Really cause you look like you want to bolt halfway across the world? Is wittle Cassie scared of the big bad thunderstorm?" Dean asked, mockingly and then began snickering quietly to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes to the ceiling and got off of the bed to give Castiel a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Shut up Dean," he huffed out in one breath.

"What? It's a little funny..."

"You're a real jerk you know that?"

"And you're a little bi-"

"Enough," Castiel finally said.

Sam looked down and forgot about his hand on Castiel and removed it before things got more awkward. "What's with you and the storm then, Cas?" he asked, throwing away the rest of slaw.

"It is nothing of impor -"

"If you say 'of import' I swear to Go- I swear to _your Father_ I will tie you to a chair for the rest of the night."

Tilting his head in that birdlike way he does, Castiel said, "That would not hold -"

"In a ring of holy fire," Dean spat, "Now spill."

In the next flash of lightning, Sam saw Castiel clench his hands into fists. The angel turned away to the window and said, "They remind me...of Raphael."

"Your brother?" Sam asked, retaking his seat on the bed.

"Yes," Castiel said, suddenly sitting down beside him. In the dark, Sam could see the angel looking down at his lap as if embarrassed but he continued to speak. "The last sound I heard before my brother...ended me was the booming sound of his voice and the last sight I saw was the bright glory of his true form. It is not exactly the same thing, I know, but..."

"No it's okay Cas. It's all right - right Dean?" Sam looked at his brother just as the power flickered back on.

"Oh thank good -" Dean said before the lights went out again. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam heard the sound of a chair scraping along the floor and Dean took a seat after turning it around and straddling his legs around the stile and leaning forward against the back. There was another boom of thunder and Castiel jumped, jostling the mattress.

"Cas, we're all afraid of stuff," Sam said rationally, "Dean's scared of flying."

"Yeah, well Sam's scared a clown's going to eat him in his sleep," Dean said pointing at his brother like a petulant child.

"Oh, I was unaware that you had a fear of flight," Castiel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call what you do 'flying'. It's a little more like teleporting which is like being in 'Star Trek' and -"

Both Sam and Castiel stared at Dean, Sam with his 'my brother is a total moron' look while Castiel's look said 'this is another reference I will not understand.'

"Dean, you going somewhere with this?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, just that teleporting's cool."

Sam groaned and threw a cold fry at his brother's head. Somehow Dean saw it coming and caught it in his mouth like a dog and ate it.

"Learn a few more tricks and we can do a brother act in a talent show," Sam said.

"As long as Cas can join us with his teleporting trick - we'd win, like, a grand or something," Dean added.

"How much is that?" Castiel asked.

"A thousand dollars," Sam answered.

Castiel turned to Dean and asked, "That seems a small amount for something extraordinary to, well, all humans?"

Dean turned his head to the side and asked, "You saying we could earn more?"

"I am merely saying that, with my considerable talents – and yours, taking over the world through entertainment would be, how would you say it, child's play?"

"Yeah, we could run for president," Sam said.

"No, Sam," Castiel said, shaking his head, "I believe the term is 'overlords.'"

"Overlords?" Sam said at the same time his brother almost pushed himself over off the chair he was laughing so hard.

At Castiel's own meek smile, Sam couldn't help but smirk and grab a few fries, hurling them at the angel too. Castiel didn't try to eat any of them as they hit him though he picked one that landed in his hair and ate it.

"Hey," Dean said with his hand out, "toss another one of those over here since Cas ate the rest of mine."

Sam and Castiel both shared a look, grabbed a fistful of fries each and tossed them at Dean making him duck to the floor. Just as Sam got up, about to wrestle with his brother, the power returned again and the rain stopped pounding on the windows.

"Storm's over," Dean said, leaning up on his elbows.

Sam looked to Castiel and the angel stood up and turned the light switch in the off position, putting the room in darkness once again.

"What?"

"Thanks Cas," Sam said, pinning his shorter brother beneath him.

"Cas - you're supposed to like me better!" Dean said, muffled a little by his brother's large body.

"I would gladly remove you from the position you are in, Dean - however that would require 'flying' and I know you are fearful of that."

"Screw you, Cas!"


End file.
